1. Field of the Invention
The invention further relates to a method for the preparation of a leno thread for a weaving; machine in accordance with the preamble of claim 8.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A leno thread delivery apparatus for a weaving machine is known from the document EP 0 024 273 which has a complicated and expensive apparatus prone to wear in order to produce two mutually twisted or rotated leno threads respectively through a rotation of leno thread bobbins.